They're mine
We were sitting there at the beach,next to each other, looking at him while touching the smooth texture of the white sand. He looks so fresh, so young, so handsome. With those brown sexy eyes, his black wavy hair and his pinkish lips that I’ve been waiting to taste since high school. He is the most perfect guy I’ve ever seen. He’s my prince charming , my love or at least I thought so. Three years Ago -Fourth Year High School- I’ve been waiting for the day he’ll say “Hey Cernie, I love you and I hope you love me too.” ,but unfortunately it didn’t happen. Instead, I saw him walking around the school campus ,holding hands with Claire. Claire is nothing but a whiny, irritating, backstabbing flirt, and there she is, holding hands with Paul.Oh,I HATE HER!!! I feel bad about him ,about Paul ,for he’s dating a useless girl like Claire, but I have nothing to do about it. From the very start ,I know Paul sees me as his bestfriend ,only as his study partner ,but I looked at his differently ,I liked him from the very start. Since I met Paul, I’ve changed myself. I’ve been striving hard for him to acknowledge me. I’ve studied harder, made myself more beautiful and made myself taller even. But it’s useless. Maybe a small girl like me is just not his type or at least I thought so. For ten months, Paul is dating Claire. For ten months, they’ve been happily hurting me slowly but severely. Seeing him laughing because of Claire hurts me, for I think it’s my responsibility to make him laugh, to make him feel comfortable and contented. But what am I doing? NOTHING. Luckily, they broke up before the last day of school. He said he already loved someone else. For who that lucky girl is? I don’t know. And I don’t want to know. 10 Months Later -Graduation Day- We all walked up the stage to get our diplomas, me and my fellow honor students, standing next to each other according to rank. I am the third and Paul is the second. Meanwhile, Claire is staring at me as if I am the reason why Paul broke up with her. “Ignore her Cernie, Ignore her.” I said to myself. After the graduation, I haven’t seen Paul. Maybe he went home or maybe he’s with his “new crush”. Sadness struck me. I know Paul and I will part ways. I’m afraid I might not see him again or at least I thought so. -Later That Night- A hot guy in a white suit with a tie around his neck. That is Paul. Me? Well, my mother said I look beautiful with the silver dress and shoes she bought for me but of course, I didn’t believe her. Tonight, Paul’s family invited us to have dinner at their place since my dad and his’ are friends. Well, nothing particularly happened during dinner. Just the regular chit-chat. But after the dinner? That’s another story. After dinner, Paul brought me up to his room. First thing I noticed, it’s clean and neat. The books are arranged in the shelves properly. Even the bed is fixed. Paul took my hand and played a music, the one they’ve been playing during proms. “May I have this dance?” he asked while looking straight in my eyes. I didn’t know what to do and he didn’t wait for a reply. He immediately put my both hands on his arm and his’ on my waist. We danced and danced. For a second, I thought I am a beautiful princess dancing with the most handsome prince on Earth. “You look beautiful tonight.” He said. I smiled a little bit.He stopped dancing and just looked straight in my eyes. “What’s the matter Paul?” I asked him. “I love you Cernie.” He said I was startled. I didn’t know how to react. I’m even not sure if that’s really what he said. “What?” I asked “What do you –“ He put his finger on my lips and he kissed me. TBC Category:Stories Category:Love